


A Gem of a Darker Shade

by Calamari_Inkantation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Diamond is Pinks BFF, Black Diamond the Mute, F/F, F/M, Gen, Short Drabbles, Somewhat Self Insertive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: Black Diamond should not exist and she knows that. But with the inability to speak, she is unable to do anything to help her fellow Diamond, Pink. The best Black Diamond can do, she thinks, is to be there for her sister. Even if the other Diamonds won't pay attention to Pinks feelings, Black will be there. She won't leave her alone.[Somewhat SI-ish OC Diamond, Mute Character, Lotsa drama, Short Drabbles and oneshots of Black and her family]





	1. Rise of a Black Gem

When Black Diamond emerged from her hole, is was alone. To nobody waiting for her. She stood in an empty Kindergarten, long since abandoned with holes scattered everywhere. Her programming told her that somebody would be waiting for her, but she was... alone.

She was a beautiful gem, about as tall as Pink Diamond and wore something much like a Tuxedo, however, the pants extended down to her feet and onto them, with holes open for her toes and heel. The Diamond even had gloves with a large white diamond where the elbow joint allows you to bend.

Along with the attire, which was mostly in black with the only white being the undershirt part, the diamond, and the undercoat, Black Diamond had fluffy yet also wild hair that looked like a hand had pressed through and messed it up. Black eyes with a white pupil would take in the world around her.

Black Diamond was not discovered by the colony she was born in for several sunrises and moonrises. Only then did she ever meet others like her. She was greeted to the shocked yelp of several Peridots and their guards, and then taken to their headquarters.

The Peridots got in contact with Homeworld while the Quartz soldiers kept the silent but curious Diamond in one place, the Diamond listening to the excited chatter of the soldiers and the scared stutterings of the Peridots.

By the time a ship arrived at the Colony, the Black Diamond had learned from the Peridots about well... mostly everything, after they discovered that Black Diamond had no programming in her system. Like she was a blank slate. 

During this time, rumors spread of the black gem about her unwillingness to speak and the oddly calm and stoic facade that the gem kept herself in. However, there were good rumors that the black gem was also a great listener after a Peridot approached the black gem and ranted to her about her issues. It seemed the Peridot took the Diamonds calm but listening reaction as a sign of somebody proper to vent towards, and soon more gems went towards the gem, the only Diamond to actually listen to them.

When the ship arrived, the colony was sad to see their new Diamond leave, however rumors spread from those who were there tell of a Diamond who smiled softly at the colony, almost in a motherly fashion, as she walked into the ship, the Captain greeting its higher up before the ship blasted off towards Homeworld.

What happened next was told for eons and eons. When the ship landed, the Diamond was greeted with fanfare. Millions upon millions of gems were there to greet the new empress, who looked on with wide yet calm eyes. Upon looking up from the crowd she would see a group of large (well, except the fourth which was just as tall as her) women waiting with small smiles.

"Welcome, little Shadow. This is your home now." the white woman, the largest, greeted the tinier gem. The black gem simply stared up at the larger gem, blinking.

The Black Diamond waited until the gems all introduced themselves, yet when they waited for her name, she did not speak. She simply looked on with a stoic look on her face, staring at nothing.

Then the Diamond would look up, raise a palm, and show the round oval-shaped gem on her right palm, the fingerless glove surrounding it. A Black Diamond.

Many would call out in joy that day as the Diamonds greeted the Black Diamond, the Last Diamond of their group, to their Authority. Unknown to the events that would happen in the future. Or what the Black Diamond knew.


	2. Happiness 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond's perspective of Black Diamond.

When Pink Diamond met Black Diamond, Pink couldn't believe another Diamond was born- at least without the proper planning from the Diamonds themselves, but even though the black gem was an accident, Pink felt that the dark gem was important to her in some way.

Pink was informed that the Diamond was born on Blue Diamonds backwater colony that was used for research for new gems. The deposit that Black Diamond was born into was apparently perfect for a Diamond, which resulted in her being forgotten by time until she emerged.

Pink Diamond looked over at her new sister who was listening to Yellow informing the younger newly-formed Diamond about the Diamond Authority, the younger gem taking the information in patiently with a wide yet calm look on her face.

Pink peered up at Blue Diamond and White Diamond who were whispering to each other. Blue seemed a bit frightened by the elder, but the Elder seemed calm, almost proud that a new diamond had emerged. Pink shook her head and looked back over at the dark gem who had turned from Yellow to stare back at her.

Somehow, she felt like she wasn't alone anymore. She grinned at the other gem, waving a gentle hand. The black gem's eyes and face softened before the gem waved back. Now, Pink thinks, if only she could talk.

Pink couldn't help but wonder what Black Diamond would sound like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink = Happiness  
> Blue = Sadness  
> Yellow = Pride  
> White = Perfection  
> Black = Wisdom


	3. Sadness 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond's thought of the gem born on her colony, comparing her to Pink's own emerging. 
> 
> Note: Chapters are going to be inbetween 200-600 words long unless I'm bothering to do 1k+.

Blue Diamond calmly brushed the knots out of Black Diamonds hair, the comb singing into the air as it passed through the surprisingly soft locks. The tiny gem sat on her knees in the pool, the smaller one sitting crossed legged on her knees and staring at the Pearl that stood nearby, drawing something onto a screen.

Blue remembered the last time a new Diamond emerged- Pink Diamond. Pink was created from a meteorite on one of Yellow Diamond's planets, a planned creation. But this one wasn't planned. In fact, the inserter had probably been an accident as well. But Blue wasn't disappointed in the gems that left the Black Diamond there.

Instead, she was sad. The Diamonds had been there for Pink when she had emerged, but apparently, Black emerged alone and lost on her colony, alone for how many rotations. Blue combed through the black hair, noticing it was unknotted and placed the comb away, returning with her hands to calmly pet the small gem on the head with a gentle finger.

The Black Diamond seemed to perk up and turn a bit in her direction, looking up as the Blue Diamond gently petted her head. Blue smiled softly. A mistake the black gem was, but while she may be imperfect to the others, Blue thought she was just fine the way she was.

Lifting her palm to the small diamond, she waited until she had crawled into her palm to lift herself up, exiting the path and following her Pearl back to her room, where she would wait with Black for Yellow to arrive with Pink to take the gem to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Diamond is an Empath, which means she is highly sensitive to the energy and emotions of others. Her "Diamond Power" (like Blue's ability to make people cry, Pinks ability to make people happy, or Whites ability to drain emotions) is somewhat similar to White Diamonds, however instead of 'taking control' of the gem, Black Diamond only calms them down by draining them of any high emotions, bad or good. It would only work if, for example, Pink got really upset. Black Diamond would drain that emotion and energy and make Pink calm. 
> 
> This is actually bad for Black because she 'absorbs' the energy and emotion. And she can't let it out (as it is improper of a Diamond) but also because she's a *mute*. She can't word it out. She will have to write it out. You'll see over time how destructive this power is to Black.


End file.
